Colores y tonos: Fanfics Kinktober
by kurenai801
Summary: Kinktober2018-EsdeFanfics. Recopilación de ff del reto, escritos por Kurenai801. Hay varias parejas, así que indaguen en la lista de capítulos ¡Bienvenidos!
1. Día1 AfterCare: En la aurora (hellsing)

La habitación sudorosa, goteando los últimos suspiros de la larga noche agobiante y vertiginosa. Un mareo tremendo los había dominado por largo tiempo en esa alcoba de estrechas paredes oscurecidas. Las dos personas se miraron entre la incertidumbre de la penumbra, adivinando el mensaje de la respiración de ambos. Los ojos de ambos centellaron por la rara luz interior.  
Ella ojos azulísimos.  
Él con el azabache haciendo remolinos en sus pupilas.

Las arrítmicas respiraciones encontraron el camino a la comunión: tenues, lentas. Unidas.

Él que era un demonio sanguinario, con las mismas manos que mataban, acarició la espalda cálida de la rubia.  
Y de ella, de sus labios duros emanaban delicados suspiros.

Pero qué aberración tan hermosa.

La rubia pasó con cuidado sus dedos sobre las nuevas cicatrices en la espalda del otro.

Y suspiraron cada vez más.

Es que mientras la razón volvía a su lugar, en ellos cuajaban las vivencias de hace, apenas, varios minutos.  
La fugaz delicia se perpetuaba ahora que se tocaban las pieles.

Músculos mallugados, por eso el hombre de pelo negro besó cuidadosamente los glúteos de la ninfa sobre la cama.

Había sido una noche con una bruma rojiza, hermosa como solo él podría crear. Ahora el rojizo se trasmutaba en un tenue naranja. Ella se abalanzó sobre él, con las manos firmes intentando arreglar el marullo de pelo negro del hombre.

La penumbra se disipaba. El naranja cada vez cambiaba a un claro amarillento. Cada vez más era más visible el rostro de ambos. Cada vez era más visible la blasfemia.

—Se supone que eres un espectro del mal. El que negó a Dios…

¡Oh! ¡Cómo se le ocurrió tocar con manos profanas esa alma luminosa!  
Ella entornó los ojos, sosteniendo con ambas manos la cara de él, intentando mirar más allá que las pupilas oscuras, sin poder descifrar el interior del abismal infierno de almas en el hombre sonriente. 

Aurora impertinente. Él besó el dorso canela de la doncella. La depositó sobre las acolchonadas sábanas, ella se dejó, mirándolo tenazmente. Pero cuanto se había arriesgado.

El primer rayo del Sol. Él se volvió una niebla oscura, ella entre doceles corintos aterciopelados, con el cuerpo como una virgen y las manos mirando al cielo. Los ojos rendidos al sueño eterno.

Qué repudiable.  
Ambos sabían que si sus pieles chocaban con tan impuro deseo, ella perdería su alma.

El demonio sangriento se preguntó si había valido la pena. Ya no había caminos por cambiar. Las sensaciones trémulas y tibias quedarían en el recuerdo del vampiro, como tantos otros, de quién sabe cuánto tiempo.  
Mejor hubiera quedado como un vouyerista todas las noches antes que haber consumido su vida.  
O quizá no. El sentimiento tal vez era por haber vivido algo por vez primera… pero eso tampoco era cierto.

Con las alas de negrura se encaminó hacia la luz de la brutal mañana ¡Tan odioso el fuego que sentía por dentro! ¡El fuego del Sol no le hacía nada comparado con el del interior! Allí, de frente a la poderosa lumbre, intentó hacerse migajas, volverse polvo. Erradicarse. 


	2. Día2 Cosplay: Motivo de (KKM)

Día 2 - Cosplay  
Pareja: Yuuram, de Kyo Kara Maoh!

Era un mediodía templado en el tempo del Shinou, las doncellas meditaban concentradas gracias a la serena armonía de ese lugar de paredes de piedra.  
En el patio central, un grupo de jóvenes practicaban ejercicios de equilibrio; la fuente emanaba un delicioso sonido de frescura. Sin embargo la fuente fue volviéndose más ruidosa de un momento a otro, un torrente de agua estalló mojando y desequilibrando a las doncellas que se sostenían de un pie y con brazos estirados horizontalmente.  
La calma se rompió entonces. Enseguida llegó Ulrrike, las chicas miraron la fuente: Estaba allí el joven Rey azabache, empapado y con la cara desencajada preguntándose en donde estaba.

—¡Su Majestad! —La sacerdotisa acudió hacia él y varias chicas lo sacaron de la fuente. Sus rostros no solo eran de sorpresa sino de confusión.

El Rey llevaba un sobretodo oscuro, con picos de metal, el pelo con un mechón rojo sobre la frente, ojos delineados, el cuello tatuado con _gena_ con palabras a modo de poemas, unos zapatos que parecía imposible caminar con ellos y las uñas negras.

—¿Qué es esa ropa tan tonta? —dijo Wolfram de pronto, llegando con sus dos hermanos.

—¿Ah? ¡ _Yoshirukino Sasayami_ _1_ no es tonto! —Yuuri dio varias zancadas para salir de la fuente y enfrentarse a Wolfram.

—¿Quién es ese? —Preguntó Wolfram con sincera curiosidad.

—Más importante: Su Majestad regresó más temprano de lo estipulado ¿No dijo que era algo "muy, muy, muy importante"? —dijo Conrad.

—Sí lo es… de pronto fui traído a Shin Makoku.

Estornudó fuertemente, por ello fue protegido por una cobija y llevado al castillo Pacto de Sangre. El día aún era templado, con el Sol secando suavemente al Rey de los demonios.  
Al llegar, Yuuri simplemente no quiso quitarse ese vestuario extravagante.

—Simplemente hubiera regresado desde la fuente del tempo… —murmuró Yuuri. Wolfram, con él en la habitación, cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Estoy seguro de que regresaste por algo importante ¿Arreglaste el tema de la disputa del derecho de paso del puente en Kakubi?

—Fue difícil tratar con los bandos pero el asunto está resuelto. —Yuuri se sentó al borde de la cama con la cobija sobre su lomo.

—¿La firma del tío Waltorana?

—En realidad es no fue difícil, lo que pasaba era que no se había explicado con claridad el acuerdo con el Señor Wincott.

Wolfram siguió pensando.

—¿El pozo seco del pueblo sureste?

—Se está trabajando en ello. —Yuuri cerró los ojos, como cansado.

—No veo entonces… ¿O será que me estás engañando?

Yuuri se levantó de pronto.

—¡No seas tonto!

—¡Tonta es la ropa que llevas! —Wolfram arrugó la frente.

—¡No es tonta! ¡Me esforcé mucho en este _cosplay_! Dos meses…

—Para esta bazofia… ¿Qué es _cosplay_?

Yuuri dejó la cobija sobre la cama y con determinación caminó hacia la puerta. Mudo.

—¡Oye, enclenque!

—¡No soy enclenque!

Yuuri tenía el rostro serio, pero la insistencia de la mirada de Wolfram le hizo ruborizarse poco a poco. Él se acercó y el Rey tragó saliva. La mano del joven demonio se dirigió a su cabeza, el pelinegro ahora estaba confundido.  
Tinta roja manchó los dedos blancos del mazoku.

—¡Demonios!

Wolfram se rió de forma juguetona y sincera. Jugó con la pintura en sus dedos. El semblante de Yuuri era del color de su mechón.  
Mirada gacha. Se mordió los labios, guardó silencio mientras el rubio reía.  
No fue mucho tiempo. Yuuri pudo pensar mientras la voz relajada del prometido terminaba de sacudirse.  
Un pequeño suspiro casi nostálgico se escuchó al final de la risa.  
Yuuri levantó el rostro.  
La razón de llegar, de repente, a Shin Makoku.

—En la Tierra, en la convención, debo admitir que te extrañaba un poco —musitó.

.

.

.

.

1)Es un nombre ficticio.

.

.

.


	3. Día3 Juguetes: Impaciencia (Gravitation)

Día 3: Juguetes  
Pareja: Yuki x Shuichi, de Gravitation

Yuuki introdujo su mano dentro del guante morado-traslúcido de látex. Habiéndolo hecho parsimoniosamente, movió los dedos intermitentemente, a destiempo. Dejó la mano preparada, la izquierda, y miró al chico pelirosa tendido descaradamente sobre la cama, mostrando pezones y demás partes íntimas.

—Yuki, Yuki

~ —chilló insistentemente, sin temor de mostrar su miembro viril erecto.

Yuki suprimió una sonrisa, con la derecha libre, abrió la botellita de lubricante; desde cierta altura dejó caer un hilo de dicho líquido. Shuichi parecía impaciente sobre las sábanas.  
El hombre rubio llevó la botellita hacia el cuerpo del joven. Sobre su vientre dejó fluir el líquido con ese hilo que caía paciente. Lo dirigió hacia la hombría del muchacho, y este jadeó por la sorpresa del acto erótico.

—Yuki, Yuki, no me hagas esperar más —chilló el jovencito. Todavía estaba expandido sobre la cama pero con las manos empuñaba las telas.

Esta vez, Yuki mostró la sonrisa que le nacía. Llevó la mano enguantada hacia el vientre de Shuichi, para regar el lubricante sobre este. Las púas de látex del guante pasaban doblándose a conveniencia sobre la piel del chico, duras y suaves.

—¡Yuki! —Shuichi no soltaba las sábanas. Cerró los ojos y arrugó la frente. —Necesito sentirte más, Yuki —dijo intentando sonar sensual. Los ojos de miel se apartaron. Un chasqueo.

—Qué insistente estás hoy. —Se quejó. Con la mano libre alcanzó una especie de paleta de madera. Sin pensarlo mucho golpeó con ella el muslo de Shuichi.

Shuichi se quejó y dio un pequeño respingo. Parpadeó varias veces mirando a Yuki.

—Dijiste que hiciera lo que quisiera —se excusó.

—Pero eso dolió —se quejó Shuichi.

—Ya merecías un golpe de estos…

Shuichi hizo un puchero.

—¿No escuchaste el sonido de tu piel con la madera? Fue delicioso…

—¿En serio! —Shuichi se sonrojó, contento.

Yuki sostuvo el silencio, sonrió con una pequeña mueca de lado.

—Yuki ¡Yuki! Satisfácete con mi cuerpo, por favor.

—¿Qué demonios? Pareces desesperado.

—Yuki, estoy esperándote ¡Si me levanto, ten por seguro que saltaré sobre ti y haré que me hagas el amor!

—¡Qué molesto!

E impetuoso.

Por ello, Yuki se deshizo de los juguetes (herramientas de castigo) que tenía sobre el buró. Shuichi quedó inmóvil, mirando incrédulamente alejarse del sitio del amor al hombre de sus sueños.  
Yuki, de espaldas, desnudo, encendió un cigarro y al salir de la habitación cerró la puerta firmeza.  
Shuichi estaba boquiabierto.

—Yuki, Yuki, Yuki ¡Yukiiii! No me abandones ahora que mi cuerpo es tan sensible. —Hizo un puchero de tristeza.  
Su erección aun estaba viva, miró el buró y allí estaba el guante de látex.  
Era el momento.  
Fue hacia el guante, se lo puso.  
Las púas de látex masajeaban su miembro. Él solo podía decir un nombre, entre dientes, entre jadeos.

Y más rápido.  
Más rápido.  
Más.

¡Faltaba un poco para aliviar la presión que le estaba haciendo retorcer y jadear!  
Luces diminutas y flotantes, de muchos colores, se movían en circulo mientras la respiración permanecía agitada. La boca seca.

—¿Qué haces? —Era Yuki, de regreso a la habitación. Regresaba a ella con una caja mediana con otros juguetes dentro. —Qué impaciente, Shuichi. Me faltaba el lazo.


	4. Día5 Masajes: Cuidar (DragonBallZ)

Día 5: Masajes  
Pareja: Vegeta x Bulma, de Dragon Ball Z

.

.

.

Vegeta permaneció más tiempo en la ducha de lo que solía estar. Hacía varios minutos que el sonido del agua había cesado.

En una mesa de la habitación, Bulma rayaba con veloces líneas del lápiz, el boceto de una idea que había llegado a su mente cuando estaba a punto de ponerse a dormir. Acariciaba su pie izquierdo contra la pata de la silla pues le llenaba de ansia poder dibujar la idea completa del dispositivo que vislumbraba en su pensamiento.

En la otra habitación escuchó a su marido dar vueltas por otros largos minutos. Los pasos y pucheros sonoros del sayayin le terminaron por colmar la paciencia al cabo de un tiempo prudencial… o no tanto.

—¡Ay, Vegeta! ¡No me dejas concentrar! —apretó el lápiz HB y giró su rostro molesto hacia la habitación.

—¿Qué! No estoy molestándote, mujer —respondió desde su lugar.

Ella chasqueó la lengua.

—Mejor duerme de una vez, voy en un momento. —Ella suspiró y continuó dibujando los detalles y especificaciones de su boceto. Y como había dicho, al terminar se dirigió a la habitación. Vegeta estaba acostado, de cara al cielo y con la ceja haciendo un gracioso tic. Bulma suprimió una risa.

Luces fuera. Antes de apagar la lámpara lo miró una última vez.

—Pareces incómodo, Vegeta ¿Sucede algo? —Ella se sentó, acomodándose en la cama.

Él continuó con los ojos cerrados y trató de arroparse mejor.

—No es nada.

—Vaya testarudo… No trates de hacerte el valiente incluso cuando duermes.

Él no respondió. Ella esperó durante un momento, así que como no hubo respuesta, apagó la lámpara y se acostó.  
Otro momento de silencio pasó. Sabiendo que Bulma estaba aún despierta, esperando, Vegeta dijo:

—Es posible que yo haya hecho un mal movimiento mientras entrenaba… lo que es raro dada mi capacidad de concentración…

—Ajá —musitó Bulma. —Hasta un príncipe guerrero se distrae ¿No es cierto?

Él aceptó ese hecho en silencio.

—¿Qué te duele? —dijo Bulma, recostándose en dirección a Vegeta.

—¿Doler! ¡No dije que me doliera nada! —Él se sentó con ímpetu.

—Lo dijiste entre líneas —Bulma, divertida. Antes de que él se negara, dijo: —Vamos, dime que parte te duele.

No respondió.  
Bulma se levantó y no se preocupó de encender la luz de la habitación para ir al armario y sacar un pote pequeño de ungüento. Regresó a la cama.  
Fue entonces que Vegeta cedió.

—El hombro derecho, es esta parte —dijo, con la mano contraria tratando de indicar el área que conforma el omóplato.

En silencio acarició esa parte con su mano regando el ungüento. Vegeta no dijo nada, dejó que Bulma hiciera esas suaves caricias circulares en su cuerpo.  
Presionaba sus músculos tierna y cuidadosamente.  
Esa viscosidad generaba cierto calor. Él no notó el momento en que ella inició a vendar esa área, pasando parte de la venda a ambos lados del cuello para poder cubrir la parte masajeada.

Qué mujer tan atrevida..

Ella le dio un beso en los labios.

—No temas mostrarte así conmigo, Vegeta. Es cuando más te siento vivo.

Qué inusual. Ella, viéndolo vulnerable, no le hacía daño. Tan especial.

.

.

.


	5. Día6 Público: Aceptar(SekaiichiHatsukoi)

Día 6: Público  
Pareja: Erótica –YukinaxKisa–, de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.  
Advertencia: Universo Alterno –AU–

.

.

.

Podía sentirlo mientras caminaba por los pasillos cremosos y dorados del palacio, en la mesa a la hora de la comida, en los jardines, en las bancas, en las terrazas, en donde quiera dentro de ese laberinto ostentoso: las miradas de reproche y desdén.  
Era un secreto a voces que él había alcanzado posiciones sociales gracias al favoritismo del rey hacia él.  
Sí, un don nadie convertido en duque de un momento a otro. La corte estaba completamente molesta y en su contra.

—El señor Kisa ni siquiera es de sangre noble… —Cuchicheaban entre los círculos de la nobleza del reino.

—Si fuese un Barón sería distinto.

—Tampoco, sería demasiado para _ese_.

Pero todos esos comentarios eran basura. Había una sola persona a la cual agradar: El Rey.  
De hecho, únicamente por él había aceptado vivir en ese palacio repleto de zánganos.

Un día más enfrentando las miradas de desagrado. Solo podría seguir aguantándolas por… casi una vida.  
Si esos prepotentes supiesen que en las noches Su Majestad era quien se rendía ante el menudo cuerpo del duque innoble.  
Que la razón de su título era el fuerte capricho del joven bendecido por Dios.

¿Cuánto tiempo duraría el juego del Rey? Kisa quería disfrutarlo mientras pudiera, pues sabía que al terminar, volvería a ser aún más indigno que ahora.  
Había días enteros que pensaba, en las terrazas del palacio, cuándo sería el momento en el que el Rey lo desechara.

—Hace tiempo que me lo han pedido, pero es ahora el momento necesario. Señor Kisa, pido su mano en matrimonio— dijo el Rey Yukina.

Ni un vasallo en la habitación. Solos los dos, las cortinas hacían reflejo de la luminiscencia del Sol. Ambos de pie frente a la ventana del balcón. Kisa hizo una reverencia.

—Con todo respeto mi Señor, el reino entero se opondría a ello. —Siguió con la cabeza gacha.

—¿Se niega a mi propuesta?

—Ante todo, es mi Rey. Velo por su bienestar.

—Dices "no" a lo que le propongo, eso me demuestra lo contrario.

—Créame que es cierto.

—Kisa, míreme. No lo pregunta _el reino entero_ , sino yo, el hombre que lo ha querido desde mucho tiempo.

Kisa guardó silencio, sin deshacer su reverencia.  
De súbito, se movió velozmente hacia la puerta, sin siquiera mirar al Rey. Cerró duramente la puerta.

Habiendo llegado a su habitación, con la respiración errática y las pulsaciones locas, se percató con claridad de lo que había sucedido. Al ver un punto perdido en una de las paredes, tocó su cuello, intuyendo el siguiente paso del Rey Yukina ante su descortesía.  
Lloró y lloró, sentado en la cama, con el mundo dando vueltas en diagonal. Y llorando porque no podía mezclar su afecto pues la política interna se lo impedía.  
No quería ser otro consorte de la historia decapitado por la antipatía del pueblo.

—¡Cobarde! —se dijo. —Entonces vive hasta ser anciano, pero sin tener a Yukina Kou contigo—dijo.

No podía contra su propia estupidez.  
Estaba a punto de empacar cuando llamaron a la puerta, era un vasallo.

—Su Majestad desea verlo.

Otra vez estaba allí, en ese amplio salón claro. Kisa bajó la cabeza por la pena del anterior desplante. Esta vez estaban sentados.

—Sé que fue repentino, pero ahora quiero una respuesta real. —Pidió Yukina.

—Yo no soy bueno para el reino, soy solo un amante —musitó Kisa, bajando la mirada.

Yukina guardó silencio, mirándolo durante varios segundos.

—No temas a eso —musitó. —Yo te protegeré con todas las fuerzas que tenga.

Kisa se apresuró a responder.

—Se supone que debe ser al contrario.

Lo que dura el ocaso necesitó Yukina para disipar las ideas ligadas a la política que bloqueaban a su querido Kisa.  
Ser amantes era una faceta que el Rey estaba dispuesto a hacer evolucionar, aún en contra de la corte. Así que frente a esta, lo más pronto que pudo, dio a conocer su compromiso matrimonial con el Duque Kisa.

Las miradas de desagrado eran por montón. Luego el pueblo estaba asombrado.  
El anuncio del compromiso llegó incluso a los reinos aliados.  
"Qué idea tan absurda" se decía.

Sin embargo, para el Rey y Kisa, era todo lo que podían desear.


	6. Día8 Cuerdas: En soledad (Sekaiichi H)

Día 8: Cuerdas  
Pareja: Nostálgica, Takano x Ritsu, de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

.

.

.

Era un joven Masamune, aún Saga, aún inmaduro y aturdido.  
Era de noche. La casa estaba vacía como la mayoría del tiempo. La televisión se había vuelto aburrida desde hacía tiempo atrás, la radio tenía estaciones que él sabía de inconsciente memoria pero que consideraba repetitivas y aburridas, ajenas a él. Aunque muchas muchas veces se había refugiado en las páginas monocromáticas de los mangas de señoritas y chicos, esta vez su espíritu tenía tan pocas ganas de concentrarse en ellas que simplemente las abandonó al primer toque con la primer hoja.

La portada del manga del día quedó de cara al cielo. Tan decaído el ánimo que no se quitó siquiera el uniforme escolar. Ya eran varias horas frente a la ventana abierta de la habitación oscura.

Lo regañó un estornudo.  
rascó su nariz y se colocó la chaqueta que tenía sobre el respaldo de la silla del escritorio.

Esta noche estaba seca. No había viento arrullador, ni pétalos de cerezo que endulzaran el ambiente.  
Oscuro.

Oscuro. 

Oscuro.  
Los ojos de gato se afilaban en medio de la oscuridad.  
La casa siguió tan vacía como solía estar.

¡Pero aquellos días no había estado tan vacía!  
Había olvidado por completo la ausencia de sus padres aquellas tardes de lecturas y películas. Las peleas de esos dos seres adultos le habían importado cada vez menos cuando concentraba su tiempo en disfrutar del jovencito de mirada verde.

Pudo haber pasado cada tarde de esa manera. Cada noche.  
Poco a poco se desacostumbraba a la soledad… y cuando menos quería sentirla llegó el día más inoportuno.

El escandaloso humor positivo de la casa que había levantado ese niño, menguaba pesada y paulatinamente, otra vez, sobre el techo y las paredes y el piso de ese espacio que pretendía ser un hogar.  
Las mariposas se volvían polillas oscuras y muertas.  
El manto silencioso caía, cuajándose sobre él.

De alguna manera se encontró en la habitación de sus padres; del armario tomó, desde el fondo, la guitarra abandonadísima del padre.

Podría ser dolor o una terrible inspiración le atormentaba. Rasgó intentando de recordar los acordes que en un lejano tiempo el padre le había enseñado.  
Improvisó con los dedos fríos rasgando las cuerdas, sentado en el helado piso maderoso.

Con los dos únicos acordes solamente podía poner un coro:

—Oda, Oda, Oda…

La tenue y temblorosa voz pronunciaba sin cansancio ese nombre.

—Mi Ritsu, mi Ritsu, mi Ritsu…

Musitó después. Sabiendo que no era la mejor poesía que él podría escribir, pero que era lo primero que nacía de sus labios.  
Cerró los ojos y miró los ajenos, verdes. Tan cercanos, pero intangibles.

No había nada qué temer. Era el tercer día que sus padres no llegaban a casa. Para esas alturas ellos ni él tenían un vínculo especial. No como con ese niño… con ese niño… lo tenía clavado en el pecho.

¡Cuánto más tiempo?

La melancolía se transformó en una creciente furia de impotencia.  
Las cuerdas lloraban de dolor por el mal trato.

Frenético.  
Frenético.

Frenético.

Los dedos rojos. La respiración ruidosa. Ojos apretados.

Dedos rojos.

La primera cuerda cumplió su misión de ser primera: se rompió por la mitad, enrollándose de dolor hacia lados contrarios.  
La segunda sabía que era su turno: hizo un chillido agudo antes de partirse y saltar bruscamente.

Ojos apretados.

—Mi Ritsu… mi Ritsu… —Jadeaba, apasionado.

¿Dónde estaba ese ser invocado?

La tercera cuerda sucumbió, azotando el rostro del muchacho pelinegro en venganza por sus hermanas. El eco de la caja sonó fuerte cuando cayó al suelo.  
Masamune cubrió su rostro con ambas manos.

Nadie llegaría esa noche, así que estaría desconsolado hasta que amaneciera.

.

.

.


	7. Día9 Oral: Ritsu gato (Sekaiichi H)

Día 9: Oral  
Pareja: Nostálgica –Takano x Ritsu– de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Advertencia: Mundo Alterno –AU–

.

.

.

Ritsu es un gato pequeño, con orejas castañas y ojitos verdes verdes, que brillan como canicas de vidrio. Sus patitas blancas y la cola oscura ¡Pero qué cosa linda!  
Le gusta su ratón de cuerda, los premios con atún y carnes y mirar la calle desde el balcón de los padres de su amito.

Masamune es el cuidador de este gato. Es un chico normal de preparatoria. Es joven pero le gusta el café oscuro en la mañana y mirar las noticias, aunque no se sabe si les presta atención.

La cosa favorita de ambos probablemente sea acariciar y que lo acaricien. Aunque también hay otras cosas, como comer en la misma mesa cuando no están los padres de Masamune.

Masamune quiere que el gato duerma con él, pero este se reúsa contundentemente, dice "¡Miau!" agresivamente y se va hacia su cesta cercana a la ventana.  
Es que desde ese lugar puede vigilar que nada le suceda a su querido amo pelinegro. Además, el amo suele poner sus pesados brazos sobre su pancita y el gato Ritsu siente que no puede respirar.

Sentado en el sofá, el gato llega con él y masajea su pierna pues está dispuesto a descansar sobre el regazo de su amito; pero el joven lo levanta y lo pone sobre su pecho, le besa la naricita al gato y este empieza a ronronear de gusto, y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados de gato.

Ese es el gato de Masamune… y Masamune.

Un día desapareció.

La reja abierta.

El muchacho buscaba. La luz natural se extinguía.

Adentro, la mochila regada con cuadernos desparramados; afuera el joven agitado llamándolo como se llama a los gatos.

Sin respuesta.

No se resignaría, pero Masamune se mantuvo inmutable en la cocina, con un vaso de agua que calmara su congoja. Esta vez solo.

Desvelado al día siguiente, no lograba concentrarse en la materia que el profesor explicaba. Esperaba salir inmediatamente para seguir buscando.  
Con atormentante lentitud llegó la hora de salida y en ese instante imprimió quién sabe cuántas hojas de _se busca_.

Pegando hojas como desquiciado.

Después de un largo recorrido por las casas vecinas, llegó a una de las veredas distantes de la zona.  
"Yo lo vi" dijo el hombre de la casa pequeña, señaló hacia la parte trasera de los contenedores de basura.  
Allí estaba.

Metido en una caja, entre otros objetos que lo habían cubierto del frío, sucio y con los ojitos tristones como nunca los había visto.  
Masamune se acercó cuidadosamente. El gato esperó. Y lo cargó llevándolo cerca de su pecho para que se disipara el frío en el cuerpo del minino.

Masamune suspiró como si llevara mucho tiempo conteniendo la respiración.  
El gato Ritsu ronroneaba de contento.

—El veterinario te dejó esto —musitó Masamune, acercándole una jeringa con líquido, consumo oral. —Tómalo y te sentirás mejor.

¡Y el gato Ritsu estaba lucido de nuevo!

Ese es el gato de Masamune.

Esta vez Masamune quiso ponerle un collar, pero el gato Ritsu prefiere quitárselo… tal vez para sentirse libre.


	8. Día11 Lencería: Reto (SekaiichiHatsukoi)

Día 11: Lencería  
Pareja: Nostálgica, Takano x Ritsu, de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi

.

.

.

Masamune pellizcó la mejilla de Ritsu, era una de muchas veces durante la tarde que lo hacía. Ritsu fingió mirar la tele mientras el hombre-niño le miraba de manera pícara y juguetona.

—¿De verdad no me vas a hablar?

Ritsu tomó el control remoto y cambió de canal, puso las noticias.

—Vaya… qué aburrido —musitó Masamune.

En las noticias anunciaban una nueva ola de frente frío, una de tantas durante la temporada.  
Ritsu dio un manotazo a la mano que le hacía cosquillas en la nuca, y siguió mirando la pantalla.

—Está bien —dijo Masamune, levantándose del sofá. —Comeré algo mientras se te pasa el enojo.

Cerca de la puerta había quedado la caja de cartón en donde estaba un dulce _baby doll_ blanco, traslúcido, con mucho encaje. Ritsu le lanzó una mirada de soslayo, con total desprecio hacia la ignorante prenda que nada de culpa tenía.

En la noticia anunciaron el deporte.

Ritsu regresó la mirada y cambió de canal. Movió los labios musitando exclusas para sí mismo… murmurando las cosas que ya no pudo decirle a Masamune… repitiendo lo que le había dicho minutos antes.  
Reafirmando su decisión.

—…idiota —musitó el joven castaño.

Se cruzó de brazos dejando un canal de películas, estaba terminando una película de guerra.  
Nuevamente se cuestionó el por qué no se levantaba y se iba a su departamento.

—Come conmigo —escuchó decir desde la cocina a Masamune.

Como excusa iba a decir que sí; el sentimiento de enojo dijo _qué se vaya al diablo._

El bien y el mal habían tomado una decisión en su mente, definitivamente se iba a ir y no regresaría en una semana, o mejor en un mes, para que Masamune notara con énfasis la calidad de su molestia.  
El príncipe no podía recibir un trato así.

Se inclinó al frente para levantarse y enseguida lo interceptó el tráiler de _50 sombras de Grey_. No tenía nada que ver con su situación actual pero él pensó que sí, qué era una señal.  
No, no, no… ¿Por qué debía cumplir la fantasía pendeja de Masamune?  
Lo resolvió y caminó hacia la puerta.  
El triste _baby doll_ parecía decir, implorando: _úsame, úsame._  
Además, el blanco no era su color.

—No es blanco, es marfil —dijo Masamune. Ritsu lo miró anonadado. —Desde hace un rato hablas entre dientes.

La cara de Ritsu se tornó roja, roja, desde las orejas hasta la nariz, del cuello a la frente.

La mirada de Masamune era la misma burlona, retadora.  
Ritsu volvió a cambiar de decisión.

—¡Sí lo haré! ¡Por supuesto que lo haré!

O era eso o coquetear públicamente.  
Cómo se dejaba vencer por Masamune.

Fue a la habitación, echando chispas a zancadas, llevando sin cuidado el trajecito.

No había terminado de vestirse cuando Masamune hizo su aparición, tirando su camisa hacia cualquier sitio. Ritsu volvió a ponerse rojo, solo le faltaba ponerse el ligero de la pierna derecha. Sin camisa, Masamune puso sus manos y le ayudó.

—Demonios… —musitó Ritsu, con la cara ardiendo.

—Te sentarás en mis piernas —dijo Masamune al ángel endiablado. —Y me dirás "querido".

—Eso no era parte de esto… —siseó Ritsu, respirando el aroma de Masamune.

—No. —Lo miró a los ojos, cerquísima. —Pero sé que lo querrás hacer.

Y Ritsu se dejó dominar por el tirano.

.

.

.


	9. Día12 BDSM: Obedecer (SekaiichiHatsukoi)

Día 12: B.D.S.M  
Pareja: Nostálgica, Takano x Ritsu, de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Advertencia: Lemon

.

.

.

Oscuridad alentadora, cálida. Muy poca penumbra en diagonal, tímida, sutil, entrando por una esquina de la ventana.

Había costado demasiado llegar a un acuerdo, que la hora en la que iniciaban este juego era muy tarde; Mucha gente estaba a mitad del ciclo de sueño y ellos dos continuaban despiertos.

Ritsu respiró hondo mientras Masamune se ponía de pie ante él. Los roles ya estaban definidos: Takano el amo… Ritsu ya había cedido su voluntad a este.  
Por ello la luz ausente. Dijo Ritsu en su pensamiento "Si él me mira, yo me cohibiré". Tenía que ser un escenario con altas posibilidades de ser olvidado.  
Para Masamune no era así.

—Quítate la ropa —musitó Masamune, cuidando de no sonar tan agresivo para el inexperto Ritsu, al que había rogado tanto hacer esto.

 _« ¿Dominante? Usted siempre actúa de esa manera… no tiene sentido_ …» dijo Ritsu al escuchar la dinámica.

Ritsu volvió a respirar y se aferró a sus palabras. Él tenía honor y cumpliría lo pactado.  
Desabrochó su camisa.

—…Lentamente —agregó Masamune.

La luz súper tenue alumbraba su lado derecho, tan afilado. Ritsu sintió aumentar el rojo de su semblante. Hizo como el amo ordenó.

 _«_ _Si tú me escuchas tendrá sentido_ _»_ dijo Masamune… con _escuchar_ se refería a _obedecer_.

—Pondré las cuerdas —dijo Masamune. Vio respirar hondamente a Ritsu, nuevamente.

Ató los brazos hacia atrás. Por la luz escasísima se podía ver la piel clarita de Ritsu. Su cabeza cabizbaja. Ritsu vio caer almohadas al suelo, intuyó.

—De rodillas —dijo Masamune. Su corazón latió bruscamente, hizo lo que dijo Takano. Masamune se colocó de rodillas frente a Ritsu, a unos diez centímetros. —Búscame —musitó. —…búscame y bésame. —Pudo ver el pequeño brillo en los ojos de Ritsu mirándole hacia arriba desde la pequeña altura que los separaba. —Y dime _amor mío…_ —era más un ruego.

Ritsu cerró los ojos y se aproximó al pecho de Masamune.

—A-amor… mío —susurró. Depositó un beso.

Masamune cerró los ojos.  
Ritsu subió a la clavícula.

—Amor mío…

La barbilla.

—Amor mío…

Las mejillas. Las dos.

—Amor mío…

Los labios.

—Amor mío.

Masamune le apretó por la cintura. Ambos miembros chocando con el cuerpo ajeno.

—Sigue… —susurró Masamune.

—Amor mío… —entre beso. —Amor mío… —Y beso. —Amor mío… —Y beso.

Ambos cuerpos emanando calor entre la ofuscante oscuridad.  
Ritsu apretó las manos tras la espalda.  
Las manos cálidas y grandes de Masamune sostuvieron su rostro al separarse.  
La débil penumbra les ayudó a mirarse, jadeantes.

Masamune se puso detrás de él, le echó hacia delante, la cara sobre las almohadas y las caderas alzadas. Masamune masajeó ambos glúteos. Ritsu respiraba por la boca; sintió el aliento cálido cerca de su… el corazón se paralizó. Apretó con los dientes el labio inferior.  
Humedad; resbaloso y caliente. La lengua de Masamune se deslizó por sus glúteos hasta la entrada estrecha.  
¡Pero cuán tierna era la carne de allí!  
Ritsu retorció la espalda y las piernas. Apretó para no jadear.

Masamune no se detuvo. Sostuvo, separando los glúteos, la lengua veloz y dura; Ritsu luchando, con ojos apretados, por no soltar la voz.  
Las piernas trémulas, barbilla dura, brazos tensos y su miembro cediendo y creciendo, la presión haciendo ruido en los oídos. Hasta que derramó el sonoro gemido.

El hombre pelinegro sintió que había abierto una puerta, chupó los glúteos rosados del calor del joven Onodera, quien mas no podía contener la voz placentera y vergonzosa.  
El sonido de viscosidad era mas bien estimulante.

Se separó de él. Ritsu quiso juntar las piernas para calmar las sensaciones, pero Masamune las sostuvo por un momento.

Las soltó y se lazó sobre las almohadas, miró a Ritsu: su cara roja entre la penumbra, los ojos llorosos y la boca en busca de aire. Masamune se acercó para besar su mejilla. En el oído le dijo:

—Úsame.

Ritsu siguió igual, jadeante.

—Me recostaré aquí —susurró Masamune. —Y tú podrás usarme para calmar tu erección…

Ritsu no se movió pero cerró los ojos, cerró la boca e intentó respirar por la nariz. Miró a Masamune, la luz tenue siguió ayudando.  
Torpemente se movió y su rostro chocó con el pecho de Masamune.

 _« ¿Ceder a voluntad? Qué tonto, eso ocurriría solo si yo estuviese enamorado… »_ Había dicho Ritsu.

Movió las piernas sobre las de Takano, con el codo se ayudó a subir a su pecho. Ritsu sobre Masamune, este con las manos sosteniendo la almohada detrás de la cabeza.  
El joven Onodera frotó su miembro sobre el vientre del azabache, recostando la cabeza sobre el pecho del mayor. Las manos en la espalda apretadas. Tenues jadeos se dejaron escuchar.  
Pasados unos minutos Ritsu sintió crecer el miembro de Masamune tras sus nalgas. El rubor se triplicó.  
Pero qué caliente era el cuerpo de Takano, diferente a lo que se podría creer con solo mirarlo.  
Los ojos cerrados y el rubor quemando mejillas y el resto de su cuerpo. Las caderas moviéndose, con vaivén dinámico.

—Dejaste de decirlo —dijo con un jadeo, Masamune.

Ritsu gimió.  
Esta vez el movimiento fue un poco más rápido, ya sentía el falo erecto de Masamune.

—Amor… mío… —jadeo, con dificultad.

La mano de Masamune se encaminó hacia la parte baja, apretó el miembro de Ritsu. Este jadeó.  
Rápidamente, Masamune se levantó y se colocó detrás de Ritsu, este quedó otra vez recostado en las almohadas, con las caderas levantadas. Masamune no soltó el miembro del castaño.

—Dilo, Ritsu —dijo, jadeante.

—A-amor… mío —jadeó. —Por… favor… Takano…

—Yo doy… las órdenes.

Ritsu apretó las manos, otra vez.

—Amor mío… hágame lo… que quiera.

Masamune, con ambas manos, separó las nalgas de Ritsu.  
Parsimoniosamente fue adentrando su dureza entre la estreches cálida de Onodera.  
El joven volvía a contenerse; pero cuando hubo entrado, el chico gimió.

Y allí estaba ese vaivén, que empezaba lento y se volvía frenético.  
Ritsu contenía y gemía.  
Estando así podía admitir todo por Takano.

—A-amor…

Apretó las manos ¡Cómo su cuerpo gozaba recibiéndolo!

—…mío…

Parecía ser una habitación de vapor. La misma luz tenue continuaba incitándolos.  
La sangre corriendo salvajemente por las venas de ambos.  
Escuchó los jadeos de Takano, qué delicia.

—Ritsu… —gimió.

Las manos grandes aferradas a las caderas del castaño.

Explotando.  
Goteando. 

Punzadas de placer.

.

.

.


	10. Día13 Esposas: Impedir (Kyo Kara Maou!)

Día 13: Esposas  
Pareja Yuri x Wolfram de Kyo Kara Maou!

.

.

.

Wolfram caminaba en pequeños círculos en la habitación del Maou, con brazos cruzados y la mirada altiva, pero ensimismado; repitiéndose en la mente, como una oración, lo que había de decirle al prometido de pelo azabache.

Maldijo en voz baja ¿Cuánto más había de esperar?  
Paró su andar de pronto, miró de lejos la puerta, esperando que el chico de uniforme oscuro llegase. Se acomodó de frente a esta, a la misma distancia lejana, alistándose para enfrentarse al sujeto.

Sostuvo la respiración cuando escuchó el grupo de pasos que venían por el pasillo.  
Ya los imaginaba: Gwendal indiferente a la derecha del Maou; Conrad protegiendo todas las imprudencias de su prometido, siendo pacifico hacia su izquierda y al lado de este a Günter, como una mosca muerta tras su amado.  
El joven _mazoku_ apretó las manos, irritadísimo.  
La risa de Yuri, Conrad y Günter detrás de la puerta.  
Wolfram echaba chispas.

La puerta se abrió y entró el Maou aún riéndose de la tontera que les hubiese ocurrido. Miró a Wolfram y regresó la mirada hacia afuera de la habitación, en señal de que todo estaba bien y que la puerta debía ser cerrada; esta sonó fuerte al hacerlo. Yuri no se movió pero disminuyó el grado de la sonrisa, ahora solo era una mueca alegre. Siguió sosteniendo la mirada del _mazoku_ de fuego,

—¿Qué sucede? —dijo tranquilamente, medio temeroso.

Wolfram esperó que los pasos de los caballeros se dejasen de escuchar en el pasillo.

—Vas a ir a esa reunión y no me lo habías dicho —dijo, conteniendo la ira.

Yuri desvió la mirada hacia el buró y deshizo la mueca de sonrisa. Fingió buscar algo en el primer compartimiento.

—¿Quién lo dijo? —preguntó después, aún buscando.

Wolfram aún contenía el aliento.

—No dejaré que vayas. Ni siquiera es una reunión oficial de Estado. No dejaré que vayas —dijo Wolfram, rígido en su lugar.

Yuri se giró hacia Wolfram.

—¿Y las relaciones comerciales?

—No me voy a creer esa mierda… es la de siempre —siseó Wolfram, caminando hacia el Maou.

Yuri se apresuró a esquivarlo y se dirigió a uno de los ventanales.

—¡Lo tolero cada vez menos! —siguió a Yuri.

—¡Wolfram! ¡Entra en razón! —dijo Yuri, se quedó parado cerca de la ventana.

—¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué siga dejando que veas a esa… serpiente!

—Saralegui no es eso…

Wolfram paró, chasqueó la lengua y miró al suelo.

—Maldita sea, te odio —musitó el joven rubio, cabizbajo.

—Es una simple reunión, Wolfram, cálmate —dijo suavemente Yuri, caminó hacia Wolfram y lo tomó de los hombros. —El Rey Saralegui es un buen amigo, no temas por ideas que tú mism…

Un _click_ metálico.  
En torno a su muñeca estaba un artefacto gris, brillante.  
¡Una maldita esposa!

—¿Por qué, Wolfram!

El Maou intentó zafarse pero Wolfram lo haló hacia la baranda de la cama. Aseguró allí la otra parte de la esposa.

—Le diré a uno de tus caballeros que te represente. Si no es tan importante no harás falta. Si es tu amigo pues que sepa que es eso y nada más…

—¿Qué pasa contigo¡

—¿Qué pasa contigo, debilucho? ¿Crees que puedes tenerme de prometido y luego burlarte? Más aún ¿Qué Saralegui es mejor que yo?

—¡Nunca dije…!

—Mira, afuera tu carruaje está preparado —señaló a la ventana. —Enviaré a un grupo de tus caballeros y fin de la discusión.

Wolfram salió de la recamara y Yuri simplemente suspiró, resignado.

.

.

.


	11. Día14 Masturbación: Esperar (KKM!)

Día 14: Masturbación  
Pareja: Yuri x Wolfram, de Kyo Kara Maou!

.

.

.

Era tarde. Wolfram estaba mirando de pie el patio de armas, desde el balcón de la habitación de su prometido. Se permitió que la tarde le llenase de luz; faltaba poco para que oscureciese y una profunda melancolía le hacía ruido en el pecho. Yuri llevaba varios días sin dormir en la habitación. Varios días después de que Wolfram le confinara en esa misma recámara, motivado por los celos, cuando se enteró de que el Maou visitaría a ese Rey Saralegui.  
Wolfram nunca pensó que exageraba, era el Maou quien había tomado la drástica medida de no regresar a su habitación luego de ser liberado.

Oscureció.  
Vaya, qué solitaria habitación.  
Wolfram cerró el ventanal del balcón y se sentó en uno de los sofás. Lo premeditó: a la hora de cenar no pensaba ir, aunque lo llamasen insistentemente. Es que su hambre había desaparecido con la esperanza de que Yuri regresase.

Oyó pasos, esperó. Nada. Era un grupo de soldados, lo supo por el ritmo del andar.  
Mas bien chasqueó la lengua y se preparó para dormir en la habitación, total ese era su sitio y no cedería a ello.  
Ya arropado en la cama, con su camisón rosa, estiró la mano para apagar la lámpara de gas que había dejado encendida.  
Cerró los ojos pero no sentía la necesidad del sueño.  
El castillo estaba un poco más silencioso que de costumbre. Abrió los ojos hacia el techo del toldo de la cama, estaba oscuro pero centró la atención en los ruidos: pasos de soldados, estaban cambiando de guardia; un par de relinchos de caballos.

—¿Qué estará haciendo Yuri? —dijo, en voz baja. De verdad que lo extrañaba, y al igual que en ese momento, Wolfram siempre, siempre quería que ese muchacho lo tocara, pero nunca sucedía. Solo podía imaginar cómo sería si él le acariciase.  
Este era un buen momento y lugar, muchas de sus fantasías eran en esa cama. Lo más romántico posible.

Wolfram se deslizó hacia la orilla de la cama, hacia el lado de Yuri y se sentó. Suspirando, deslizó su mano debajo de su camisón y como quién no quiere la cosa rozó su miembro con el dorso de sus dedos.  
Fue inevitable pensar en…

—Yuri —dijo en voz baja, temiendo ser escuchado accidentalmente por el aludido.

Solo el pensamiento era muy buen estimulante, imaginar los dedos del moreno… y su aroma de varón. Con la mano libre tomó la almohada de Yuri y la apretó contra su rostro. Continuó masajeando su miembro con la derecha; de sus labios brotaba el nombre del prometido azabache. La almohada le ayudaba a ahogar los jadeos. El semen resbaló por sus dedos, no importaba.

Ya no había ruidos afuera, solo su respiración agitada y el leve sonido de las telas crujiendo por el movimiento.  
Wolfram siguió pronunciando el nombre.  
Se desahogó y gimió al terminar. Todavía imaginaba a Yuri rozando la punta de su miembro con esos dedos delgados.  
Miró su mano, estiró la libre y del cajón sacó un pañuelo, se limpió.

Quedó tendido en diagonal sobre la cama, mirando el techo oscuro, jadeando. Pero estaba a punto de cerrar los ojos cuando pasos en el pasillo le alarmaron. Activó el oído: Era Yuri, hablando con Conrad.  
En su apuro, Wolfram escondió el pañuelo debajo de la colchoneta, planchó con las manos el lado de la cama de Yuri, le pegó a la almohada para que no quedara marca de su cabeza y se acomodó en su lugar, de espaldas a quien lo mirase; trató de respirar como si llevase horas dormido.

La puerta se abrió.

—Ya está dormido —dijo Yuri, en voz baja.

—Encenderé su lámpara —dijo Conrad.

—De acuerdo.

Wolfram los odió por cómplices.

—Parece feliz de que yo no duerma acá —musitó Yuri. Se escuchó el sonido de la llama de la lámpara encenderse.

—Recuerde que usted mismo se exilió de este lugar —dijo Conrad. Wolfram amó a su hermano.

—¿De qué lado estás?

Un cajón del buró se abrió. Sonido de telas arrugándose y desdoblándose.

—De ninguno, ambos son muy infantiles.

¡Por Shinou! Wolfram quería responder.

—Es todo. Buenas noches, Majestad. —La puerta se volvió a abrir y se cerró.

Wolfram sintió a Yuri subir a la cama, y acomodarse. La lámpara nuevamente fue apagada.

—Wolfram ¿Estás despierto? —La voz de Yuri también parecía viajar hacia el techo. —He dormido en un cuarto de servicio… es como dices, soy un debilucho. —Hubo mucho silencio. Wolfram no quería responder pues sabía que había actuado como un canalla. Prefirió disipar todo pensamiento para descansar y al fin dormir, ya no le importaría escuchar las tonteras del Maou. —Me pregunto por qué seremos tan diferentes —Wolfram abrió los ojos.

—Yuri, cállate —musitó.

—¿Me estás escuchando?

—Casi no. Tu voz chillona me despierta. Duerme, por favor.

—Wolfram, sino hablamos todo seguirá mal…

—Tú eres que el que hace todo mal. Duerme…

—Es en serio.

—Yo también hablo en serio, duerme. —Se volteó hacia Yuri. Posición fetal.

Todo estaba oscuro, pero Yuri hizo un esfuerzo por mirarlo en la negrura.

Yuri no siguió. Si era momento de romper con la discusión, entonces lo haría.  
Muchas veces eso no era muy fácil.

.

.

.


	12. Día16 Trío: Invitar (Kyo Kara Maou!)

Día 16: Trío  
Pareja: Yuuram y Saralegui (Yuri x Wolfram + Saralegui), de Kyo Kara Maou!  
Advertencia: No hay lime ni lemon.

.

.

.

—Wolfram, en serio que este sería un buen obsequio para el Rey… Vaya, creí que sería más atrevido.

El joven príncipe arqueó la ceja y miró a su contrincante a los ojos.

—Para mí, el encuentro en esta habitación no es simple casualidad…

Bielefeld mantuvo su pose de brazos cruzados, estaba sentado en uno de los sofás pero se levantó decididamente.

—Tampoco es como si yo lo odiase a usted…

—Qué desagradable —musitó Wolfram, haciendo mutis hacia la puerta.

—¿No le intimidarán mis palabras, Señor Bielefeld? —Los ojos del rubio aún sentado en el sofá grande brillaban de picardía.

Wolfram guardó silencio, sin voltearse, frente a la puerta. Despreciaba a ese Saralegui, pero más despreciaba que le insinuasen que era cobarde.  
No señor, no a él, que era un príncipe emérito; y reconocido mazoku, que dominaba completamente su esencia de fuego.

Pero otra cosa era que se metieran en su relación con Yuuri, aunque bien consiente era de lo enclenque de su prometido y de su grado de confianza que rayaba en lo estúpido, no lograba comprender como aún ese tipo de pelo negro confiaba en Saralegui, y cómo le dejaba entrar al Castillo Pacto de Sangre sin importarle el protocolo y más aún la distancia establecida para alguien comprometido.

Y sobre eso, no soportaba la altanería del Rey Saralegui; hablando sobre Yuuri y wolfram como si fuesen peones… ¡Peón! ¡El mismo Rey de los Mazoku!  
No lo soportaba.  
Wolfram decidió abrir la puerta, salió con pasos motivados por su furia.  
Siguió pensando en el desagradable señor, y rogando porque Yuuri no apareciese y cayera en la trampa de aquel sujeto de dudosa careta.

Tras de sí escuchó pasos, antes de voltearse escuchó:

—¡Señor Wolfram! Me ha hecho correr detrás de usted… Viéndolo así, a contraluz, su porte de verdad es el de un miembro de la realeza… de un Rey…

Wolfram suspiró fastidiado.

—¿Por qué insiste en alagar tanto?

Saralegui sonrió. Wolfram agregó:

—El Maou lo recibirá en el salón, así que espere por él allí. No lo quiero cerca de mi vista.

—¿Me sirve al Rey así de fácil? —se apresuró a decir el de ojos miel.

—Nunca espero que los motivos de su visitan sean más que políticos. Así que guarde su florida imaginación para alguien que no esté comprometido.

Saralegui sonrió, sostuvo la mirada de Wolfram. Empezó una sutil risa que fue aumentando rápidamente. La carcajada resonó por todo el pasillo.  
Aún con la sonrisa en los labios, Saralegui dijo:

—Son los dos una delicia…

Wolfram arrugó la frente todavía más.  
Esta vez no pudo responder pues Saralegui se abalanzó sobre él y le llevó a la habitación del Maou tomándolo de la muñeca.

Wolfram en dualidad: Dejándose llevar por la idea sucia que Saralegui había propuesto y a la vez intrigado por lo que acontecería si aceptase.

Tras la puerta de la recámara del Maou, el Rey Saralegui atrapó a Wolfram contra una pared apartada.

—Esto debe ser un hecho histórico: el encuentro de dos poderosas personas —musitó Saralegui, con los brazos como barrotes horizontales de prisión.

La puerta de madera hizo ruido. Ambos rubios miraron y el Maou quedó totalmente sorprendido frente a la puerta. Caminó casi dudando hacia ellos.

—Justo cómo lo deseaba: serán tres poderosas personas… Le esperábamos Su Majestad.

.

.

.


	13. Día17Mordidas: Inevitable (KyoKaraMaou!)

Día 17: Mordidas  
Pareja: Adalbert x Wolfram, de Kyo Kara Maou!

.

.

.

Wolfram se sentó absorto en medio del jardín que su misma madre había plantado. El clima era precioso: Sol compasivo y viento delicado. En el patio de armas del Castillo Pacto de Sangre un pelotón del ejército ensayaba una formación.

Era uno de varios momentos ocultos de Wolfram, en los que se dejaba envolver por la serenidad del espacio que le concediese ese privilegio.  
Tal vez pensaba en su familia, la madre y los dos hermanos. Tal vez era el momento secreto en el que llegaba a quererlos.

Lejos de esa abstracción, por la vereda empolvada se acercó el fornido y de duro semblante: Adalbert von Grantz.  
En el porche fue recibido, a la distancia mantuvo contacto visual con el joven Bielefeld quién había notado su presencia cuando atravesó el patio.  
Adalbert abandonó la entrada y sin pestañear demasiado se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Wolfram.

—Señor Bielefeld…

—Adalbert.

—Vaya frialdad con la que soy recibido.

—La última vez le advertí que no se acercara a mí.

—Es usted muy estricto consigo mismo. Conversemos un momento, de seguro el Maou no tiene ganas de verme… Yo a él tampoco.

—Sin embargo ya ha sido anunciado ¿Prefiere ver primero a un soldado antes que a su Rey?

—¿Soldado? El Señor heredero de Bielefeld se hace llamar así… vaya condición en la que se encuentra con el Maou.

—¿Qué pretende deci…

—Lo dejé en claro la última vez: Yo a usted le otorgo todos los títulos nobiliarios que se puedan, porque para mí vale más que todo eso…

—No sea ridículo, Señor Grantz. El Maou le espera.

Adalbert lo miró fijamente, un momento después le tomó la muñeca izquierda. Subió la manga hasta el codo e hizo evidente una marca rojiza.

—Esto es prueba de la reciprocidad entre nosotros. Este fue el primero de aquel día ¿Lo negará? Los dos, en la habitación del Maou…

—Dije que eso había sido un desagradable error.

—Con palabras no lo podrá negar.

Wolfram se zafó.

—El Maou le espera.

—Sepa usted que por el respeto que le tengo…

—No se le ocurra amenazarme… ¿A qué viene el respeto ahora? ¿Usted no decía que yo soy un _mocoso malcriado_?

Adalbert se acercó bruscamente al rostro de Wolfram.

—Es una fachada. Y la seguiré usando el tiempo que sea pues tengo claro que usted querrá aferrarse tercamente al Maou…

—¡No saque conclusiones! —siseó Wolfram. Le lanzó una última mirada amenazante y caminó hacia el interior del castillo.

De lejos, el patio limpio, con pocos soldados marchando mientras lo atravesaban. En los pasillos tranquilidad y vasallos trabajando, sin enterarse de que en la habitación Real dos sujetos habían entrado tentando la suerte.

Wolfram atrancó la puerta y se dejó atrapar por los brazos musculosos de Adalbert. No había más resistencia en dejarse besar.  
Desesperados, con ansias.  
Sin miedo. Devorándose alocadamente  
Las complicadas prendas se fueron deslizando por los brazos y piernas, reposando ingenuamente en el piso. Las cortinas semi abiertas, poco aire entrando. En un rincón Adalbert abrazó a Wolfram, se miraron ebrios de calor, con las bocas rojizas respirando.  
Adalbert cargó a Wolfram, y este se acomodó en las caderas del hombre.

—No… en la cama, no. Yuuri no…

El hombre asintió. Pescó nuevamente los labios del joven y reanudaron la alocada búsqueda en el interior de sus bocas.  
Las manos de ambos continuaban la labor, amasando la piel ajena, apretándola con deseo. Los pechos muy juntos.  
En ese rincón quedaron como flor de loto.  
Gantz pasó los dientes por la clavícula del joven, hacia los hombros…

Mordidas.  
Mordidas.

Mordidas que nunca vería el Maou.

.

.

.


	14. Día 18 Bukkake: Intentando(Kuroshitsuji)

Día 18: Bukkake  
Pareja: Sin especificar. Personaje: Madame Red de Kuroshitsuji.  
Advertencia: Que en mi vida había escrito Bukkake… si a esto se le puede llamar así.

.

.

.

Más que un deseo de ser mujer, tenía un terrible deseo de ser madre.  
La elegante mujer se recostó en el sofá afelpado.  
La luz a las dos de la madrugada se volvía nubosa; las risas se volvían un distante eco que poco penetraba en los oídos. La gente se apartaba de su conciencia gracias al sueño y al alcohol.  
La neblina helada no entraba al salón gracias a las gruesas paredes de la casona.

Las tres de la madrugada.  
La gente se deslizó dormida sobre los sillones. Los pocos que aún no pegaban los ojos lanzaban palabras al aire, siguiendo conversaciones incoherentes y burdas.  
La señora era la más consciente de todos, pues su mente se había distraído más pensando en el pasado que bebiendo whisky. Se levantó dejando a la manada de gente dormida. En su habitación tan refinada como el salón de los ebrios, se quitó las prendas corintas y se colocó un camisón negro de encaje, de esos que las normas sociales le impedirían usar a alguien que pretende tener decoro.

Se miró al espejo, la negrura en contraste con la luz de la única lámpara prendida, se miró de perfil. Qué loco deseo de ser madre. Qué loca madrugada que la orillaba a tener esos pensamientos.  
Pero esas ideas las vivía a diario en distintos momentos.

La mujer de labios y pelo rojo miró la oscura pared por largo rato, hasta que la puerta fue sutilmente golpeada. Ella dio permiso de pasar.

—Nosotros hemos querido saludarla desde el inicio de la fiesta… —dijo un hombre de cabellos castaños. No hace falta describirlo pues no tendría importancia para ella ni para nadie.

Dejó pasar a los tres sujetos.  
Eran adultos, sabían lo que pasaba. Ella se sentó al borde de la cama y ellos se acercaron, ya despojándose sin vergüenza de sus ropas finas.  
El primero tocó sus pechos al llegar a ella.

—Querida Madame Red… — Otro pescó su cintura con ambos brazos.

El tercero se arrodilló para abrazarse a sus piernas.

La señora soltó una risilla picara. Qué cosquillas brindaban esos seres desesperados.  
Desesperados igual que ella.  
Correspondió el beso que uno le daba. 

«Vincent» dijo en su mente.  
Y las manos de otro recorrieron sus muslos.

Cuántos locos deseos de ser madre truncados.

A las cuatro y media de la madrugada la mente somnolienta destellaba vagas ideas irracionales.

Los cuatro se revolcaron entre las sábanas de algodón.

Ella relamió el líquido eyaculado de cada falo ¡Necesitaba esa vida! ¡Necesitaba un hijo! Es que aquella felicidad había durado tan poco que dolía en el alma, y dolería toda la vida.

—Qué enérgica, Señora Angelina…

No, no es nombre. Ese nombre era de la infancia, cuando aún creía que podía ser feliz.

Ella, de rodillas sobre la cama, recibió con boca abierta y lengua dispuesta el líquido de los tres héroes de esa noche.  
Estaba dispuesta a que esta vez funcionara; el vientre infértil debía vivir.

Tres extremos pegajosos sobre su rostro: mejillas, nariz. Cálidos. Y esa lluvia caliente de vida resbalando sobre su rostro, hacia su cuello y encima de sus pechos. Cerró los ojos.  
¿Cuánto más había de obtener?

En la penumbra, solo humedad.

A gatas, recibió uno dentro de su parte baja. El segundo entre sus labios y el tercero rozándole la espalda.  
Era ella un semillero. Deseó ser fértil.

Los sonidos viscosos no salían de esa habitación.

La señora roja más que un deseo de ser mujer, tenía un terrible deseo de ser madre.

La naturaleza era tan injusta. Tenía ganas de mandarlo todo a la mierda.  
No había necesidad de saber quienes eran esos tipos pues ella solo buscaba una cosa del cuerpo de ellos.  
Posiblemente en vano.

A las cinco y cuarto de la madrugada otro destello atravesó la mente de Angelina: _Esto no tiene sentido.  
_ Lo más cruel es que eso fuera verdad.  
Pero ese pensamiento fue tan efímero como su felicidad.

Cayó tendida sobre la cama, mirando al cielo pero cerró los ojos. Alzó los brazos y las piernas con un atisbo de alegría en el cuerpo.  
Sonrió genuinamente, pues mandó a la mierda la esperanza.  
Tres chorros, como fuentes se unieron en el centro y cayeron sobre el cuerpo de la Señora Roja, bañándola, rociándola.


	15. Día19PrivaciónSensorial Mando(Sekaiichi)

Día 19: Privación sensorial  
Pareja: Nostálgica —Takano x Ritsu — de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi  
Advertencia: Lime

.

.

.

Estaba Ritsu temblando en los brazos de Masamune, dejándose besar y acariciar por este. Ambos de pie frente a la cama, nada más de ropa que la interior.  
Las lámparas encendidas dando un ambiente ámbar de calidez y media penumbra.  
Mientras Masamune se asfixiaba en su cuello, Ritsu respiró hondo para llenarse del olor del azabache: un zumo fuerte y algo picante, el olor de la piel caliente.  
Apenas abrió los ojos Masamune dijo:

—Esta vez tú mandas. —Colocó unos lienzos en las manos de Onodera Dudó un poco mientras veía las telas negras, subió la vista hacia Takano, este sonrió ladinamente. Ritsu se sonrojó.

—¿Qué puedo hacer con esto? —dijo Ritsu, casi en susurro.

—Es lo que quisiera saber —dijo Masamune.

En realidad no le ayudaba de mucho.

—¿No creerá que me ataré a la cama?

—Un día sí dejaste que lo hiciera…

Ritsu le miró de mala manera.  
Pero dijo que _él mandaba_. Por Dios que sí se le ocurría algo ahora, y no tomaría como broma su propia idea.  
Enseguida cubrió la boca de Takano subiendo la venda por los ojos, dejando al hombre azabache como una momia, con la nariz al aire pues no podía asfixiarlo.

Recordó los ojos de Takano cuando inició a cubrirle la boca: grandes grandes, sorprendidos, pero luego iniciaban a brillar con picardía.

Masamune se aferró a los hombros de Onodera, pues ciertamente la sensación era algo extraña.

—Mando por hoy, Takano —dijo, alegre pero con cierta timidez en la voz. Hizo que el hombre mayor se sentara en la cama, al borde, y luego le hizo recostar por completo.  
Al inicio, Onodera simplemente se recostó sobre su pecho, en un mullido abrazo, cerrando los ojos. Por eso para Takano fue fácil mover sus brazos alrededor del chico y seguir acariciando su pelo y espalda.

Por un momento el salvajismo se había reducido.  
De repente, Ritsu se levantó, montado sobre el vientre de Masamune llevó sus labios hacia el cuello del sujeto. Dio besos pequeños, ligeros, sobre la piel blanca de su querido. Deslizando los labios por la piel, dando besitos tiernos; Masamune mantuvo sus manos sobre la espalda del joven.

Al llegar al vientre Ritsu volvió. Pegó su nariz con la de Masamune e hizo que una a la otra se acariciaran con la misma delicadeza de los besos anteriores. Con ojo cerrados, lentamente moviéndose, sintiendo el caliente respiro del mayor. Sus respiraciones se acompasaron, no eran veloces ni lentas, si no largas y contenidas, por las sensaciones que estaban teniendo.

Ritsu, erguido, tomó las manos de Masamune y las llevó a su rostro, el otro no ponía resistencia, se hizo acariciar por estas y besó los dedos de las manos blancas y cálidas.

—Esto es todo lo que puedo hacer, Takano —dijo, nuevamente sobre el pecho del azabache, aún con ojos cerrados.

Entonces Masamune buscó acomodarse sobre Ritsu.  
Pasó las manos desesperadamente por todo el cuerpo del castaño, apretando, es que no había llegado al clímax de la desesperación hasta que tuvo toda la necesidad de besarlo, pero sin poder logar el objetivo.

Balbuceó cosas inentendibles por culpa de la venda.  
Ritsu se abrazó a su cuello, le dijo al oído a través de las vendas:

—Aún mando yo… Me verá hasta que termine…

Masamune respiró hondo y resopló fuertemente por la nariz.  
Accedió pues sabía que rara vez (cero veces) a Ritsu se le ocurrían cosas así.  
Palpó con la mano izquierda el pecho hasta el vientre de Ritsu. Tocó las nalgas del otro y movió las caderas para acomodarse mejor.  
Se sentía la suavidad y la calidez. Tocó más y encontró la profundidad de la hendidura entre las dos nalgas.

Entre los vendajes sonrió.

Era el fin del mando de Ritsu.

.

.

.


	16. Día20 Látex: Recordar(SekaiichiHatsukoi)

Día 20: Látex  
Personaje: Masamune Takano, de Sekaiichi Hatsukoi.  
Advertencia: No hay lemon ni lime… ni nada de eso.

.

.

.

Era su séptimo cumpleaños, el niño pelinegro aún tenía altas expectativas sobre esto.  
En la mañana, cuando despertó, la madre le dio un beso en la frente y le susurró una felicitación sincera (de grande comprendería que ese susurro llevaba un tono de disculpa).

Al regresar de la escuela la emoción invadía su pecho; sonrió al cruzar la entrada pues la alegría de mirar los globos se presentaba, como cada año.  
En la sala: la decoración.  
En la cocina, la madre. Él corrió hacia ella y la abrazó, completamente agradecido. La señora dejó de preparar los bocadillos y le devolvió el gesto al menor.

Masamune recordaba esto como una cinta de película empañada, con los colores que pretendían ser vivos, casi opacos.

Lo que amaba de ese día era el pastel, no lo podía negar. Podría tener setenta años y seguiría amando ese manjar, pasase lo que fuera.

Así que en la sala de los Saga se reunieron varios niños del vecindario en torno a la mesita donde estaba el pastel.  
Después de compartirlo, los niños jugaron en la sala con los globos que flotaban y caían suavemente para ser impulsados otra vez por las manitas de los pequeños.  
De colores.  
Era una lluvia de globos arcoíris.  
Ese tiempo parecía avanzar a velocidad menos dos. Las manos de los niños, los globos revotando hacia arriba, todo en parsimonia. Los ojos mirando el techo inundado de esferas flotantes, y las risas siguiendo esa velocidad lánguida, de ensueño.

Eso también lo recordaba Masamune con motas de polvo.

Fue hasta que la casa quedó libre de la bulla que Masamune notó la cara de su madre, la que usualmente era impávida, con los toques de aflicción con los que la recordaba de vez en cuando.  
Era ya de noche. Un globo en el sillón se deslizó de este sin hacer ruido. Masamune cayó en cuenta.

—¿No ha venido papá? —dijo, en la entrada de la cocina.

Ella se desprendió de la pared y se colocó frente al lavadero, volviendo su rostro a la dureza de siempre.

—Dice que no vendrá hoy.

—Pero es mi cumpleaños…

—Pero te dejó un regalo. Ven al armario…

Se recordaba caminando de la mano de la madre por el pasillo cercano a la entrada. Ella movió la puerta corrediza y sacó de allí un paquete pequeño.  
Masamune corrió a la mesita, junto al pastel. Rompió el papel _craft_ y dentro de la caja estaba un avión a control remoto, pequeño para que el niño pudiese manipularlo.

Masamune estaba feliz.  
La madre le dejó jugarlo los últimos treinta minutos de la velada.

—Son las ocho, Masamune, deja esa cosa y ve a tu habitación —dijo, en el justo momento cuando el niño estaba en el _clímax_ de un conflicto lúdico.  
Aguardaría para jugar al día siguiente.  
Hizo lo que la madre dijo, sin oponerse.

Tendría que empezar a usar la razón para entender lo que su madre callaba esa y otras fechas.  
Se juzgó como un niño ciego y egoísta.

En la sala estaban ambos: Ritsu y Masamune. A punto de comer el pastel del cumpleaños del joven menor.  
Ritsu se molestó porque Masamune no había quitado sus ojos de encima.  
El otro, que había iniciado pensando en las fiestas del castaño pero terminó pensando en sí mismo, dijo:

—Llamaré a mi madre.

.

.

.

Psd: Los globos son de látex.  
(?

.


	17. Día21 Ahegao: Jalie (Original Character)

Día 21: Ahegao  
Pareja: Personajes Originales: Zmusta x Jalie. Por tanto no tienen fandom pero si quieren hacerles uno…  
Advertencia: Mi primer Ahegao, dispensen. Es Yaoi.  
Nota por si acaso: Ahegao son las expresiones faciales orgásmicas/sexuales.

.

.

Jalie recorrió el largo pasillo de paredes de enormes ladrillos grises, este era estrecho y mientras más se acercaba menos luz le ayudaba a ver el suelo.  
Llegó a la puerta de metal.  
Arregló su sotana larguísima de color cobre y luego de golpear ligeramente la puerta, escondió las manos en las mangas holgadas del vestido.  
La puerta se abrió, al ingresar, la luminiscencia natural de las paredes lastimó levemente los ojos negros de Jalie.  
Avanzó hacia la criatura que reposaba sobre su panza en medio de la habitación medianamente grande. Sintió entre los dedos de los pies la viscosidad verdosa regada en el suelo.

—He venido, Señor Zmusta —se anunció el muchacho.

La criatura de cuatro metros se levantó sobre dos de sus ocho patas largas, velludas. En los vidrios de sus ojos oscuros se reflejó el muchacho, cien veces, uno por cada celda vidriosa de las pupilas enormes.  
Su boca de tenaza se abrió dos veces rápidamente, como queriendo darle la bienvenida y con una de sus patas delanteras _acarició_ el pelo castaño y lacio del joven, que le llegaba hasta los hombros.

El chico se apresuró a hacer lo de siempre: desabrochó la parte frontal de la sotana, las cuerdas entrelazadas de este y dejó que se deslizara sobre su cuerpo desnudo.  
El jovencito escuálido miro el suelo viscoso.

El ser lo haló hacia sí mismo con sus patas velludas.  
El muchacho hizo lo que sabía: acariciar la barriga o pecho (lo que fuera) del insecto. Pasó sus manos por la superficie llena de micro-pelos negros.  
Zmusta era muy sensible. Empezó a jadear, pero era más un sonido como si le faltara aire… como asma.  
Retuvo al joven con sus espinudas patas. Jalie mantenía con fuerza el rostro sereno, intentando no dejar salir la cara de asco.

Jalie había frotado demasiado, fue allí cuando Zmusta empezó a soltar la viscosidad de su cuerpo.  
Baba verdosa resbalando entre los vellos duros, goteando desgraciadamente en el suelo… sobre Jalie.  
Jalie cerró los ojos. Cuatro patas pasaban sobre su cuerpo, de pies a cabeza, regando la baba en la piel de marfil del muchacho.  
Una de ellas empezó a jugar con el miembro del jovencito, quien dio un sobresalto al sentir el vello que espinaba.  
Otra de las patas sostenía su espalda y la última la recorrió hasta llegar a los muslos, dejando que la punta se metiera por el ano del muchacho.  
Otro sobresalto que le hizo resbalar, se aferró al pelo del pecho. La cuarta pata le sostuvo de una pierna.  
Casi flotando en el aire. Una pata jugaba con su miembro y otra penetraba sin mucho cuidado en su interior. La pata velluda le causaba una especie de tortura en las entrañas que poco apoco se aproximaba al placer.

Jalie abrió los ojos al sentir más de lo profundo la pata escurridiza, mientras de la boca salía la baba de Zmusta empapando el cuerpo del muchacho.  
El resto de las patas enroscadas en los distintos puntos. El miembro empezó a endurecer, Jalie cerró los ojos.  
Una gran gota cayó sobre su cabeza, mojando su pelo y la cara.  
Zmusta soltó el falo para meter la otra pata en el ano de Jalie, este gimió por la sorpresa, abrió los ojos, brillantes, la cara roja.  
Ambas patas iniciaban a estrujar el interior de Jalie. El joven gimió otra y otra vez, apretó las manos en el pecho de Zmusta. El insecto aceleró el ritmo y Jalie no podía sostener los chillidos agudos en cada embestida. La pata de sostenía la pierna inició a pasearse vigorosamente por el cuerpo del castaño, regando aún más esa cosa verde.  
Aún más velocidad. Zmusta seguía jadeando como cansado y Jalie agudamente, su boca abierta, se relamió la baba del rostro, sus ojos se pusieron casi en blanco, continuó gimiendo agudamente. Su falo durísimo arrojaba líquido blancuzco por montones. Los dedos de sus pies estaban apretados y su cuerpo rojizo por el daño que hacía Zmusta con la dureza de sus patas.

Las patas en el interior seguían jugando y Jalie jadeaba sin vergüenza, de su boca abierta brotaba saliva que se deslizaba por su lengua. Otra de las patas de Zmusta se metió en la boca del chico, hurgando, tocando poco más allá de la campanilla.  
El cuerpo de Jalie se retorció antes y durante llegaba al clímax. Su falo estalló por última vez con esa lechosidad.

Las gotas de todo caían pesadas y tibias al suelo, donde Zmusta depositó gentilmente a Jalie, que jadeaba fatigado y casi sonriente, mirando desde su sitio al insecto viscoso que lo había poseído.

.

.

.


	18. Día24 Afrodisíacos: Tentar (KyoKaraMaou)

Día 24: Afrodisíacos  
Pareja: Yuuri x Wolfram —Yuuram—, de Kyo Kara Maou

.

.

.

Wolfram se paseaba nerviosamente por la habitación espaciosa, con el camisón rosado. Cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho y evitaba a toda costa jalarse los dedos para tronarlos.  
Descalzos los pies y el pelo casi despeinado.  
Por recomendación de la madre dio en secreto a Yuuri unas gotas en su bebida mientras cenaban. Recordó a la madre guiñarle el ojo mientras ambos miraban como Yuuri tomaba su copa con total ingenuidad.

Era un juego un poco sucio, Wolfram lo sabía, aún así fue más fuerte el deseo de intentarlo para poder descubrir al Yuuri que tanto ansiaba en las decentes noches.

Eso de oír los pasos en silencio se estaba volviendo una mala costumbre. Aún mirando la puerta de madera podía visualizar a la sirvienta que caminaba pesadamente, como si cargara algo grande entre sus brazos.

Mas que querer tener a Yuuri fogoso, era la curiosidad de ver si en realidad funcionaba ese brebaje.  
¡Qué molesto! Ese enclenque tenía la costumbre de llegar tarde a dormir, aún si Wolfram se levantara de último de la mesa, era Yuuri quien se regresaba tarde, como un niño que sabe que no tiene tareas para el día siguiente, aunque en el caso del Rey si las hay.

Wolfram se sentó en la cama, alzó una pierna sobre otra, y con brazos cruzados esperó mirando la puerta.  
En ese momento, con su oído supersónico pudo escuchar desde el borde de la escalinata que daba al pasillo los pasos un tanto duros de joven Maou.  
Su corazón volcó imprudentemente al escuchar sus pasos acelerados. Lo percibió detrás de la puerta, esta se abrió y apareció Yuuri, con una cara de tremenda consternación. Podía verse poco sudor en su semblante. Ambos se miraron por pocos segundos. Antes que Yuuri abriera la puerta para salir pues había regresado la mano al pomo, Wolfram lo llamó.

—Yuuri…

El otro quedó congelado, su aura agitada se volvía tensión. No le dio la cara a Wolfram.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó Wolfram, queriendo saber si ese estado era por aquel afrodisíaco.

El otro miró su mano sobre el pomo, dudó antes de responder sin levantar la mirada.

—No es nad… Yo solo me… Es extraño.

Wolfram ya se había levantado y llegó hacia él. Yuuri levantó la cara y se puso rojísimo.

—Necesitas descansar, es todo —dijo Wolfram con voz calmada. Le tomó la mano libre y lo guió hacia la cama. 

Yuuri estaba transpirando como loco. Se sentó y al lado Wolfram con la ropa de dormir del Maou, preparada.

—Cr-creo que no me cambiaré hoy, Wolf…

Yuuri comenzó a acomodarse, Wolfram no quiso insistir, también subió a la cama, muy cerca del pelinegro.

—¡Wol-Wolfram! ¿Qué hay de mi espacio personal! —transpirando.

—Nuestro espacio personal es esto, espacio compartido.

Yuuri se volvió un capullo con parte de la sábana.

—Esta vez no tengo ganas de compartir.

Wolfram se acercó, casi rozando el cuerpo con el otro.

—¿Entonces ganas de qué tienes?

Yuuri temblando y aún más rojo del rostro. Miró a Wolfram con falsos ojos furiosos.

—¡No hables en doble sentido!

Wolfram rió, pícara, sonrisa de lado.

—Es raro ver a un Rey que se reprime a sí mismo. Yuuri, sé lo que te sucede, no trates de ocultarlo.

—¿¡Qué me sucede?! —se rió nerviosamente.

Wolfram siguió mirándole de cerca, con la sonrisilla ladina, dejando que el pelinegro respirase su aliento.

Yuuri parecía bambalearse entre la vergüenza y la recapacitación.  
Miró a Wolfram a los ojos, debatiéndose internamente. Apretó las sábanas como si tuviera mucha fuerza.  
Nuevamente el cuerpo del rubio se pegó, insinuante. La astucia pasó por los ojos del Maou, y Wolfram sintió otro latido loco, que le despertó una certeza.

Esta se cumplió.  
Yuuri dejó salir un gruñido bajito, abrió los brazos y se lanzó sobre Wolfram como un gavilán atrapando a su deliciosa presa.

.

.

.


End file.
